


Accidental Flowers

by PierceTheRainbowKid



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Honestly "how the fuck do you get someone a flower by accident" is a mood, I told myself that fierrochase wouldnt consume my life, Oops, based on my own experiences, hhhhha, i dont know what this is, i love them, just fluff, my dorks, this is pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierceTheRainbowKid/pseuds/PierceTheRainbowKid
Summary: Magnus gets Alex a flower (by accident)Aka the literal tooth-rotting fluff that no one asked for





	Accidental Flowers

Alex heard a knock at her door in late on that Saturday afternoon. She yelled to the person on the other side to give her a minute, washed her clay-covered hands quickly and patted them dry on her pants before jogging over to the door. On the other side was Magnus, his hands behind his back and a nervous and awkward look on his face.

“What's up, Mango Cheese?” she asked, grinning when the nerves disappeared from his face, replaced with exasperation and something softer, something she always wanted to see more of. 

“So, uhh… I got you a rose,” he pulled the flower out from behind his back and held it out to her, “by… accident…” 

She stared at him, and blinked a few times. “Explain yourself,” she demanded. 

“Huh?” Magnus looked at her dumbly. 

“How the fuck do you get someone a rose ‘by accident’?”

“O-oh!” Magnus turned a darker shade of red than before. “Uhhh, well, I was trying to take a picture of it, while it was still connected to its bush, obviously, and I was too short to get a good top angle picture, so I tried to bend the stem a bit, but the whole thing just snapped right off of the bush…”

Alex stared at him for a few seconds more, and then dissolved into hysterical, cackling laughter. Magnus stood there awkwardly, still holding out the flower, but a grin was finding it's way onto his face. It was moments before they were both doubled over in laughter. 

It took Alex a minute to regain her senses, and she wiped a tear from her eye, smiling so wide that her cheeks hurt. She plucked the flower from Magnus’ hand, admiring it. Admittedly, it was beautiful. It would match perfectly with one of the clay pieces that she'd made recently. 

“Well, thank you for this ‘accidental rose’, Maggie,” She said, leaning in and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, hoping that she wasn't as red as he was. 

“Uh, yeah, anytime…” He looked a bit dazed. 

“I'll see you at dinner.” and with that, Alex closed the door. She slid down the door and grabbed a throw pillow from the bench beside her, burying her face in it and screaming. Her cheeks were numb from smiling. She was absolutely smitten

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA DODIE REFERENCE I'M SO SORRY 
> 
> Ok so this is based on a thing that may or may not have happened to me today (spier it did happen)
> 
> I was walking with my friend, I stopped to take a picture of a rose that was really pretty and covered in raindrops and I was too short to get a good top few so I tried to pull it towards me but I ended up snapping off the whole stem from the bush,, and then we took a detour from out original path (we were going to Starbucks because we r basic white girls), and stopped by my girlfriend's house to give it to her and she opens the door and I give her the rose and say "I got you this rose by accident" and she stared at me and said "explain yourself."


End file.
